


When Something Old is New Again

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Author's Favorite, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Mini!Jack, PWP, Voyeurism, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon may not have liked much about being a clone, but there was at least one good thing about being in a fifteen year old body – the orgasms were fantastic.</p><p>Prequel to the Clone to the Second Power series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> On the subject of being underaged: Yes, the boy in this story may be 15 biological years old, but he has the complete adult memories of the original he was cloned from, so I don't really think of him as underaged. Maybe his body is young, but his memories have been around the block more than a few times.
> 
> In order to keep the original and the clone easily identifiable, mini!Jack goes by the name of Jon.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Days 8 &amp; 9.

He settled back against the headboard, cock in hand, smiling as he brought up one of his favorite memories – the first time he and Daniel ever had sex. They’d just gotten back from P37-littlebluealienswithbigspears and Daniel was too drained to drive, so he drove Daniel home, and accepted the invitation to come up for a beer. As tired as Daniel was, two beers was all it took for him to start nodding off in his chair, and he practically carried Daniel to his bed.

As he reached over to snag the covers, Daniel grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down and kissing him, open-mouthed and octopus-armed. It felt like Daniel had at least eight hands: hands on his ass grinding him down onto Daniel’s erection, holding his head in place as his mouth was explored more thoroughly than any strip-search he’d ever lived through. There were hands pulling his shirt out of his pants so fast it burned, and they even managed to get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped without ever getting more than half-an-inch of space between their bodies.

He tried to stop Daniel, really he did, but once Daniel got something in his head, he was single-minded in his pursuit, so there was no way to get off this run-away train. But it didn’t matter, because despite the fact that this was stupid beyond belief, it was the best thing that had happened to him since Daniel joined SG-1. He found himself squirming and grinding against him, moaning into Daniel’s mouth and developing octopus-arms of his own in his urgency to touch every inch of Daniel, wondering how to get his clothes off without moving either their mouths or any of their hands.

In the end, it didn’t matter. They both came in their pants like school boys, pumping and thrusting against each other desperately as Daniel whispered filthy words in his ear. Jon shuddered helplessly as he remembered the heat and passion of that moment, his hand moving faster on his cock, squeezing tighter, biting his lip to hold back his cries. He felt the strength of Daniel’s callused hands holding him close, tasted the salty sweat that ran down his arched neck, panted in time with the push and grind of their hips and the pulse of their swollen cocks.

Jon slid down in his bed, his knees flopping obscenely wide, and felt his orgasm rising through him, loving the way it tingled in his balls and almost forced its way out of his body. Oh yeah – one good thing about being in a fifteen year old body – the orgasms were fantastic. This one was going to be a doozy. He increased the speed of his fist, the heat from the friction of skin upon skin making him shudder, his balls drawing up tight as he thrust into his hand. He couldn’t stop his shout this time, despite knowing that his neighbors would be looking at him funny in the morning, but fuck it; he had more important things to worry about right now. Like the fact that he was seeing stars – a flash of light that lingered behind his eyelids.

No wait - that wasn’t stars! But it was too late to stop. He came with Daniel’s name on his lips, his eyes opening wide to stare between his spread legs and bent knees…knees that were currently framing the face of Thor.

“Oh, for crying out loud!”


	2. Grand Central Station

The first time Daniel ever sucked his cock was a moment burned into his memory. Daniel was hesitant and unsure of himself, but hadn’t let that stop him. One of the things he loved about the guy was his single-minded determination to his task, and he’d proved himself to be a quick study; which wasn’t surprising. It was Daniel, after all.

Jon panted as he fisted his cock, slumping low in his bed, his thumb running circles around the head. He thought of how Daniel licked around the crown, his tongue dipping into the slit before he slid his lips over the tip and sucked gently. God, nothing felt as good as Daniel’s mouth surrounding his cock, well, nothing other than fucking Daniel, that is. He really missed that.

He frowned, shutting his eyes to close out the sight of his empty room so he could concentrate on Daniel and the way he’d licked and sucked eagerly, fisting his own hard-on and moaning loudly. That was what had brought him off that first time. He came embarrassingly quickly, merely from seeing how turned on Daniel was. That was all it took this time, too. Jon blew his load to the memory of Daniel licking come off lips swollen from his cock.

Jon sighed as he reached for the tissues on the bedside table. He was going to wear out his memories of Daniel at this rate. It wasn’t just the sex, though, he thought as he cleaned himself up, he just missed Daniel. He constantly found himself turning to tell Daniel something, only to realize there was no one at his side. Dammit. He didn’t need someone else to make him whole. Like he’d told Thor last night, he’d get over it, it was just going to take time.

Thor showing up last night had been fun, once Jon got over the shock. It took forever to explain the concepts of “privacy” and “masturbation” to Thor, and even more time to explain why Jon didn’t just tell Daniel how much he missed and needed him. He thought he finally got across the idea that Jon would be an unneeded and unwanted third wheel in Jack and Daniel’s lives, and that he refused to make Daniel feel bad about staying with Jack.

But, like any encounter with Thor, he could never be sure exactly how the little guy would interpret their conversation. Just to prove Jon’s point there was a bright flash of light. Thank god he’d already cleaned himself up, but he was still naked when Thor appeared at the foot of his bed.

“Didn’t we discuss the concept of privacy just yesterday?”

“We did, O’Neil. I was careful to make sure you’d finished ejaculating before I arrived.”

“Oh, right. Thanks. I think.” Jon refused to think about how Thor knew he’d masturbated. Nope, he wasn’t thinking about it.

“I have discovered the solution to your problem, O’Neil.”

“You have? Which problem?” He wasn’t sure what Thor had in mind, but he had the feeling the solution involved something he was going to regret.

For an answer, Thor motioned to his side, and Jon watched as someone else beamed into his room.

“Jesus Christ, it’s like Grand Central Station in here,” Jon griped, pulling the covers over his bare essentials.

The boy standing next to Thor was tall and gangly, with long limbs and sandy-blond hair. He looked around him, eyes wide behind his wire-rimmed glasses, taking in Jon’s messy room in surprise.

Jon cringed, eying the clothes and sports equipment strewn bedroom in consternation. Okay, he’ll admit he’d become a bit of a slob since he’d left the SGC, but he lived on his own, and he wasn’t in the Air Force anymore; it wasn’t like he had anything to prove. Who the hell was this kid to judge him anyway?

“Wow. Jack, you’ve really changed, haven’t you?”

Jon’s head swung back to the kid, and he examined him more thoroughly this time. It couldn’t be. Could it? He looked at Thor, who nodded his head at Jon and in another flash of light, disappeared, leaving behind -

“Daniel? Is that you?”

Daniel smiled at him, and Jon felt his heart beat so fast he was afraid it would burst right out of him. It _was_ him. Jon wasn’t alone anymore.﻿


End file.
